What You Mean To Me
by Graciiee-95
Summary: Sam's Past Comes Back To Haunt Him When His Apartment Is Broken Into And Photos Of Ellie-Mae And Jules Are Taken, They Must Race Against Time To Save Ellie-Mae From Harm.
1. Chapter 1

I randomly put this story together; it isn't following any events that are happening in Flashpoint. I own nothing apart from Ellie-Mae.

**What You Mean To Me**

Ellie-Mae was turning 3 soon, Sam and Jules were going to have a small party for her. Family and friends which meant the SRU team and their wives and children. No one knew how Sam and Jules came up with the name Ellie-Mae and they wanted to know why.

She had Sam's dirty blonde hair but she had Jules's hazel eyes. They knew why she had only Jules's name. Sam had a shady past and they didn't want it coming back and using Ellie-Mae against him.

Jules was getting Ellie-Mae ready for day care which only went on until about 3pm and if Jules wasn't finished with work which was like most days then Ellie-Mae's godmother Sophie would pick her up and look after her until the team were back at SRU.

Jules put Ellie-Mae's jacket on her "you all set cookie monster?"

Ellie-Mae nodded, she followed her mum to the car, and she dragged her teddy with her everywhere she went. Jules strapped her into her seat and climbed into the driver's side and drove off.

Jules phone rang ID Sam "Hey Sam what's up?"

Ellie-Mae heard her dad's name and giggled "Daddy"

Jules put Sam on loud speaker so Ellie-Mae could hear his voice. "What's up Sam?"

Sam recognized he was on loud speaker "I just wanted to say hi to my baby girl"

Ellie-Mae squealed "DADDDYYYY"

Jules laughed "well she knows it's you, have you told the guys about the little party"

Sam looked around the table "yes I did, Ed told Sophie and Wordy told Shelly, they also want to know how we came up with Ellie-Mae"

Jules pulled into the day care "Okay, we'll tell them when I get there, just about to drop missy off"

Ellie-Mae held her teddy "bye daddy wuv you oads (love you loads)"

Sam smiled, the guys just watched him "I love you too baby girl loads and loads"

Jules walked into SRU a few moments later and she was already dressed, she had a pad of paper with her and a pen.

Jules sat down and wrote something down on the pad and passed it around "we used letters from everyone's name and Lewis's and came up with Ellie-Mae"

Ed looked up at them both "that was a great idea guys"

Jules nodded, Sam just smiled along with them all. Sam and Jules had joint custody of Ellie-Mae. Sam saw her nearly every other day. The team also saw her when they had gatherings outside of work or when Sophie brought Ellie-Mae to SRU when she wanted someone.

Greg smiled "how is she?"

Jules put her hair up "she's good, she slept fine last night. She was dragging her teddy around with her and went to day care"

The alarm sounded and off they went to gear up and sort out the problem hopefully with a less lethal approach.

They pulled up at the scene; a gang of people had taken over a court room after one of their friends was getting sent down for murder.

What do you think?

Leave Comments

Gracie

**Mike/Spike, Kevin/Wordy **

**Greg, Ed, Jules, Sam, Lewis**

**Ellie-Mae**

E from Greg

L from Jules

L from Lewis

I from Spike

E from Kevin/Wordy

M from Mike/Spike

A from Sam

E from Ed


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm sounded and off they went to gear up and sort out the problem hopefully with a less lethal approach.

They pulled up at the scene; a gang of people had taken over a court room after one of their friends was getting sent down for murder. They all geared up, Spike sat in the tech truck like always. Jules was with him, she went where she was needed and Spike needed help for once.

Greg was talking to the guys outside, everyone just looked at Sam, and he looked up from checking his vest and guns "what". Greg shook his head, they couldn't get over the fact that Sam had left Jules when she told him; she was pregnant with their child. He wasn't ready to settle down so Jules told him to go.

Sam did try for a long while but just a few months ago, he realized it wasn't for him and filed for joint custody and that was it. He still had strong feelings for Jules and loved Ellie-Mae but he didn't want to settle down just yet.

The guys couldn't believe it when Jules told him, they told her; she wasn't alone and they would help her with Ellie-Mae no matter what. Jules was the only woman on the team was like the little sister to them all. They were a family and looked out for each other on the job and off.

Jules's cell rang; she looked at the ID, Day Care. Jules answered it "Julianna Callaghan, what do you mean? Okay I'm on my way"

Jules had forgotten to turn off her ear piece the guys heard everything and where by the truck within seconds. She opened the door to find them all there. She then realized what she had done. "Someone is claiming to be Ellie-Mae's uncle and that Sam told him to pick her up"

Greg shook his head "Go and keep us updated please"

Jules nodded, Wordy handed the keys to the SUV "take it we'll be fine with 2" Jules faintly smiled and ran off then she sped off.

They all turned to Sam, Ed was very close to him "if anything happens to either of them and it has any connection to you, I will have the solution. Got it". Sam swallowed hard and nodded. When it came down to family Sam was scared of Ed.

Jules arrived at the day care; she looked round for Ellie-Mae. Her heart stopped beating when she couldn't see her. Becky one of the careers ran over to Jules. She knew it was bad news. "What happened?" Becky wiped away the fresh tears "Julianna I am so sorry, we tried but he pulled out a gun, the children started to run around and he put holes in the wall due to the screaming" Becky stopped for a quick breath then she carried on "we printed a photo out from the camera's and we have a license plate too, I didn't get to Ellie-Mae in time, I am very sorry Julianna".

Jules sighed it wasn't Becky's fault; she was going to have words with Sam. Jules left and sat in the SUV, she turned on her radio "he hey guys, I got here too late, and he took Ellie-Mae. But I have a photo and his license plate."

Sam walked away swearing at himself, Greg pulled Ed away from following Sam. Spike sat in the truck again "give me the plate number" Jules read the number out to him and Spike did his 'magic'.

Everyone was now crowding around Spike in the truck; he could not feel the added pressure. The computer beeped "we have a winner, Jamie Finley, he's 28" Sam left the truck "that son of a b!tch" Greg followed Sam "talk to us Sam"

Sam ran his fingers through his hair "we were in the same unit and he thought I was only there because of my father. Which wasn't true and he tried to make my life hell while we were in Iraq, I can't believe he'd kidnap an innocent child"

Ed had now jointed the party "how did he find out? Ellie-Mae has Jules's last name, in case this ever happened"

What do you think?

Leave Comments

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

Ed had now jointed the party "how did he find out? Ellie-Mae has Jules's last name, in case this ever happened". Sam sat down and tried to remember everything "I have no idea, my dad could have told people or shown a photo." Spike had now joined in the conversation "or he could have broken into your house".

Sam turned around "he broke into my place" Spike nodded. Sam punched the truck "that's how, but all my photos of Ellie-Mae have either myself or Jules in". Greg sighed "Spike call Jules and warn her that she could be in trouble".

Greg walked away only to leave Sam with an angry Ed, before Sam knew what had happened Ed had him pinned to the truck "You better hope that nothing happens to Jules or Ellie-Mae or else Sam". Sam nodded.

Wordy pulled Ed off Sam "Easy Ed c'mon, we are all on edge okay, we will find Ellie-Mae and she is going to be fine" Ed nodded. Sam looked at the wallpaper on his phone. It was of Ellie-Mae dressed up as a princess.

Jules arrived back at SRU; they were all waiting for her. Spike held his arms open wide. Jules walked straight into them. Spike held on to her "we'll find her Jules." Wordy hugged her from behind "you have the best people on your side".

Jules smiled "thanks guys, I just want to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay".

Meanwhile in the back of a moving car

Ellie-Mae was beside herself, she was crying her eyes out and coughing due to the crying and that made her cry even more. Ellie-Mae held her teddy "I WANT MUMMY" she screamed which didn't help her throat or coughing.

He just replied "but I want your daddy, so you'll get your daddy". Ellie-Mae just held her teddy and kept crying. Her teddy smelt like her mum so she kept it near her face and just smelt it. It seemed to calm her down, until they stopped.

Jamie got her out of the car and took her inside a house; he placed her on the sofa "don't move". Ellie-Mae just held on to her teddy and tried not to cry again which was hard for a 2 year old.

Ellie-Mae saw a photo on the coffee table of the guy and her dad; she pointed at it "my daddy". He looked at her and nodded "he's going to come and he's going to pay". Jamie loaded his gun in front of her.

Ellie-Mae had seen her parents with them and they told her not to touch or go near it. She just held her teddy and tried not to fall asleep due to her crying. Jamie noticed this and smiled. He knew if she was asleep he could have fun with Sam and his new friends at SRU.

Jamie took a photo of Ellie-Mae after she had finally fallen asleep; he sent the photo to Sam's phone and waited for a reply.

Spike had hooked Sam and Jules's phones up to his laptop, so he could monitor everything. Sam's phone beeped and Spike looked at the screen "it's from Jamie".

Sam opened the message and saw the photo of Ellie-Mae asleep and the caption 'Come find me daddy'. The others crowded around Spike to see on the laptop. "Can you trace that?" Greg asked Spike. Spike just looked at him "Can I trace that" he replied in a mocking voice "of course I can just give me a sec".

Can Spike Trace The Photo Message?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
